There For You
by oh. sweetcheeks
Summary: Elsie Mackenzie never expected anything unusual to happen when she moved into number 5 Privet Drive...Then again, she never was the intuitive type. This is the story of Harry's fifth year, and his fast friendship with Elsie. Much better than the summary!
1. Unexpected

**Chapter One**

Elsie Mackenzie and Harry Potter sat on the rusty set of swings in Little Whinging park. They had both escaped the heat of their houses to find comfort in the cooler more peaceful setting of the currently deserted children's park. A comfortable silence emanated between the two.

Elsie had moved across the road from Harry just before the start of the summer. They had met the night of her Aunt's 'Meet the Neighborhood Barbeque'. The Dursley's had gone leaving Harry at home as usual. Not as usual however, Harry had decided to venture out to the cooler environment of Little Whinging park. Elsie had managed to escape the barbeque and also decided to head towards the park...

_Harry sat on the rusty swing silently thinking to himself. He heard leaves crunch behind him, the immense summer heat had dried up all of the leaves that covered the park ground. His hand immediately went to his pocket to retrieve his wand, but stopped as he heard a small voice,_

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here." He stood up and turned to face the voice. It was a girl. She was quite tall and thin. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun. The bits that hung out stuck to the back of her neck and the side of her face with sweat. Her large, icy blue eyes, that currently held a slight look of nervousness, stood out in the twilight. She turned to leave._

"_Wait," He called after her. She stopped and turned around, "You don't have to leave." He walked around the swing set and over to her. "I'm Harry, what's your name?" He reached his hand out to shake hers. She took it "I'm Elsie." A silence resonated between them. Elsie smiled, "What brings you to the park at this hour Harry?" He returned her smile. "Just thinking. It's much cooler here than in my house. What about you?" She rolled her orb-like eyes. "My Aunt is throwing a 'meet the neighborhood party', I finally escaped after she got distracted by a couple from down the road. I should send them a muffin basket or something." He laughed. Amazingly, this was the first time that he had laughed for a very long time. He then realised why he hadn't seen Elsie before. She was part of the new family that had just moved in across the road._

"_Ah, so you must be Elsie Robinson, of the Robinson family who just moved in," Harry said. "Actually, I'm Elsie Mackenzie, I live with my Aunt and Uncle," she explained. _

"_Oh, well actually so do I," He replied with a smile. "Well don't we have a lot in common?" She said with a laugh. They chatted away the rest of the night and after that, Harry Potter and Elsie Mackenzie had become very close friends._

"Sugar!" Elsie exclaimed. "What's the time Harry?"

"About...six forty five" He replied. "Damn, I better get home, Aunt Julie will flip if I'm late for dinner again" She said, jumping up from her seat on the swing. "You coming?" She asked turning to Harry, "Nah, I think I'll just stay here a bit longer," He replied.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow Harry!" Elsie called, turning to wave as she ran down the street towards her house.

Unfortunately, just as Elsie disappeared, Dudley and his friends rounded the corner snickering. Harry called out to Dudley "Hey Big D, beat up another ten year old?" Dudley turned towards his cousin, "This one deserved it," His friends laughed by his side. Harry snorted, "Ooh, five against one, very brave."

"You're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow!" Dudley jeered. His friends laughed in the background. "Don't kill Cedric!" He whimpered. "Who's Cedric? Your Boyfriend?" Harry was seething "Shut up," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "He's going to kill me mum!" Dudley continued to mock Harry, "Where is your mum Potter? Is she dead?" His friends 'ooh-ed'. "SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. He yanked himself from the swing and strode over to Dudley, pulling out his wand and jabbing it right under Dudley's chin. Dudley's friends started laughing even harder, only Dudley's jeering confidence had wavered, a worried look spread across his wide face. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and dark storm clouds started to swirl overhead."What are you doing?" Dudley demanded to Harry. "I'm not doing anything!" He replied. Dudley's friends started to worry and ran off, calling for Dudley to join them.

Harry and Dudley broke into a run towards their house. The massive pitch black storm cloud seemed to follow them. The rain pattered down as they reached the tunnel underneath the train tracks. The lights flickered and started to freeze over. Everything got colder, they could see their panting breaths as the fogged out in front of them. A dark hooded being swooped down and grabbed Harry by the neck. A dementor. Harry gasping for air managed to struggle out a warning, "Dudley, RUN!" Dudley started to lumber away but slipped and slid along the icy floor. A second dementor swooped down to him. Just as everything seemed like it was over, Harry managed to reach his hand to his pocket and found his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled. The first dementor spun out of the tunnel in a mass of bright white light. The same with the second. Just then, the most unexpected figure rounded the corner. "M-Mrs. Figg," Harry stuttered, hiding his wand behind his back. "Don't put away your wand Harry," She exclaimed, "They might come back."

Harry and Mrs. Figg Helped a delirious, twitching Dudley back to the Dursley residence. "Dementors in Little Whinging, what next?" Mrs. Figg said, shaking her head "The whole world's gone topsy-turvy."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Harry kicked his wardrobe. The picture of his parents crashed to the floor. The events of tonight had given his life a turn for the worst. A letter, that was currently scrunched in a ball on the floor, had informed him that he had been expelled from Hogwarts for performing the Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. His head snapped around to the window. He could hear screaming coming from across the road. From Elsie's house. He quickly grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs and out onto his front lawn.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY LITTLE WITCH!" A woman's voice screamed. The front door of Elsie's house wrenched open and a suit case was thrown out onto the front lawn. A girl ran from the house and bent down for the suitcase. "ELSIE!" Harry yelled. Elsie looked up. "Harry?" She called, an upset and confused look spread across her features. He ran across the road to her. "What happened?" He exclaimed in concern. "U-uh," She stuttered, "Aunt Julie and Uncle Ben threw me out." Her eyes were threatening to spill more tears down her already wet face. "Why would they do that?" He exclaimed. She simply said nothing. Harry was about to interrogate her further when he was distracted by something on Elsie's left arm. Am extremely large bruise. "Who did that to you?" He exclaimed. She quickly looked down, "Nobody," she said in a quiet voice. He looked towards her house, "Was it your Uncle?" Elsie said nothing and continued looking down. Harry looked back down to examine her arm and noticed a piece of paper scrunched into a ball in her hand. He slowly reached down and took it from her. He opened it and read the last thing he would have ever expected.

_Dear Miss Mackenzie, _

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached is a list of materials that you will require to complete your fifth year of schooling. You may purchase your required materials at Diagon Alley in London._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked up at her, "Y-your a witch?" he stammered in disbelief. Elsie looked up and met his gaze. She slowly nodded and looked down once again. "I wanted to tell you Harry, I really did. But I was scared." Elsie said in an anxious voice. "Is this why your uncle hurt you?" Harry asked, "Because you're a witch?" She looked down again and slowly nodded her head. The tears she had been holding back were released and rolled down her cheeks. Sobs racked her frail body. Harry felt his heart wrench. He couldn't stand seeing Elsie like this. He pulled her towards him. "It's okay Elsie," He hugged her tightly. "Come on we'll go across to my house." And with that he wrapped an arm around her waist and with his free hand picked up her discarded suitcase and helped her across the road. "What are the Dursleys going to say?" Elsie said suddenly panicked. "Don't worry, they're not home, they went...out." He explained.

They reached the front door and went inside. Harry sat Elsie down at the kitchen table and set her suitcase by the bench. He fetched her a glass of water and a pack of frozen peas and a tea towel for her arm. "I should probably explain myself," Elsie said after Harry had sat down. "You have no obligation to, but it might be for the best so I know what is going on." He told her. "Well, here goes," she said taking a deep breath, then letting out a sharp exhale, "The reason that I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle is because my parents were killed at the end of last year, I went out for a walk and when I came back, I found them dead. Deatheaters. I was too late. I was sent to live with Julie and Ben. Ben is my father's brother. He always hated my mother and me because of what we are. He said that we ruined Dad's life and we were freaks of nature that belonged either dead or on display somewhere. When I moved in he pretty much ignored me most of the time, which I was grateful for. Better that than him bad mouthing my mother and me. I was home schooled by my mum so I think he thought that because mum was dead my magical education would stop. But tonight, when I got home, he had read the Hogwarts letter. He told me I wasn't allowed to go, that he was sick and tired of this magic bullshit. Julie had no idea about any of this, but when he mentioned the word 'witch' she freaked out. They told me to get out and never come back, they told me I wasn't going to ruin their lives like mum ruined dad's." She let out a deep sigh. "I wanted to tell you so badly. I just...couldn't." Harry sat there silently taking her story in. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl he met this summer, his friend, wasn't a muggle, she was like him. Elsie studied Harry's face with a worried look. "Harry, say something. Anything...please." She exclaimed. He simply stood up from his chair and walked around the table to her. He gently grabbed her good arm and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Elsie, for everything that's happened to you," He said softly. "I don't blame you for anything, you had your reasons for keeping it a secret."

They stay there for what felt like a long time when they heard voices at the front door. "Oh no, are the Dursleys home already?" Elsie said starting to panic again. "No, they shouldn't be home for a while yet," Harry said with a frown. He flicked off the light switch and pulled out his wand , moving to a protective position in front of Elsie. There was a flash of light through the keyhole and with a loud click the door opened. A crowd of people flooded into the hallway. Harry's heart was in his throat as he heard a low growling voice, "Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out." He knew that voice, "Professor Moody?" He said uncertainly. "Don't know about 'Professor', never got round to much teaching did I?" The voice replied. "It's alright Harry, we've come to take you away." another voice said. His heart leapt, "Professor Lupin? Is that you?" All this time Elsie had been frozen with fear in her seat behind Harry. She was too afraid to ask him what was going on. Harry walked over and flipped the light switch on. A group of nine witches and wizards were revealed as the lights came up. Their faces went from smiling to shock as they saw the young girl that was currently occupying a chair at the kitchen table. "Harry, who is this?" Remus asked in disbelief. "Oh, sorry, this is Elsie Mackenzie, Elsie, this is Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and...I'm sorry I have no idea who anyone else is." He explained. "What is she doing here boy? Is she a muggle?" Moody growled. "Um, I'm not a muggle," Elsie said in a quiet voice. "I met Harry this summer, I live across the road...well...I did, I got kicked out." she explained quietly, glancing towards her suitcase. "Harry, what is going on?" Said Remus, a confused look spread across his face. "Well, Elsie is my friend. I had no idea she was a witch until tonight. I heard yelling coming from her house before, so I ran across the road to see what was going on. Her Aunt and Uncle kicked her out because she got a Hogwarts letter. Her uncle hit her and they threw her and her stuff on to the front lawn so I brought her back here." Harry explained. "Why are you only getting a Hogwarts letter now? You look about Harry's age." Remus asked. "Well, I was home schooled until my parents died at the end of last year." She explained not meeting anyones eyes, choosing to stare at the floor instead. "Well, what are we going to do now," Moody exclaimed, "We can't bloody well take her with us!" Harry's head snapped up, "Well I'm not leaving without her!" He exclaimed. Elsie looked up at Harry, "No Harry, just go with them, I'll be fine," She said. "No you wont!" He exclaimed, "You don't have anywhere to go! I'm not leaving you!"

"This is not the time to worry about your little girlfriend boy! We have strict orders to bring you back and your coming with us!"Moody roared. Harry and Elsie looked up, "We're just friends," They said at the same time. Remus looked over to Moody, "Calm down Alastor, I'm sure we can work this out. Kingsley," He said turning to address a tall black wizard, "Apparate to headquarters and see if you can get a hold of Dumbledore or someone to see if we can bring Elsie as well. Harry, go upstairs and start packing your things, I'm sure this will all turn out fine."

Harry reluctantly stood up and headed upstairs, Elsie, not wishing to be left in a room full of strangers, followed him. When they reached his room Elsie sat on his bed while he picked up things at random and threw them in his trunk. "Thankyou Harry," Elsie said in a quiet voice. He looked up at her confused. "What for?" He asked. "Everything!" She exclaimed, "Being my friend, helping me tonight and most of all, for saying that you wouldn't leave without me." She said with a small smile, looking down again. "Of course I wouldn't leave you Elsie," Harry exclaimed, "Thank-**you** for being there for me this summer, I don't know what I would've done without you." Elsie blushed deeply. Once he had packed, they both headed back down to the kitchen. Before they could enter, a hushed conversation stopped them in their tracks. "How do we know she's not working for You-Know-Who?" A voice whispered. "Very convenient to have her move right across the road from Harry. AND on the night he's supposed to be taken back to headquarters, she shows up to throw a spanner in the works!" The voice continued, "I think we should interrogate her! See what information she has!" Another calmer voice interjected, "Now Alastor, really, she's just a girl, that theory is rather far-fetched. And no, we will not interrogate her she has been through more than enough." Harry looked over to Elsie, she was looking down again. "Ah! You are too soft Remus! If I'm right about this girl then all the blame will be on you!" And with that Moody clunked away. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. Harry and Elsie entered the kitchen. "Professor, I'm all packed." Harry said, setting his suitcase next to Elsie's. "Good, thankyou Harry." Remus said, "Kingsley returned a short while ago and relayed that Dumbledore says Elsie may come to headquarters and stay until school starts." Harry grinned for the first time that night and looked over to Elsie who was also grinning widely. "Ready to go Remus?" A short pink-haired witch stuck her head around the kitchen door. "Yes we are Nympha-" He started but the witch interrupted angrily, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She fumed. "Sorry...Tonks" Remus apologized.

They all headed to Harry's front garden where ten broomsticks waited. "Honest to Godric!" Tonks exclaimed as they reached the brooms. "We only have ten brooms, we didn't plan for any extras!"

"Elsie could just ride with me," Harry suggested. "Are you sure?" Elsie said uncertainly. "Of course, come on" He said heading over to his firebolt. "What about our bags?" Elsie asked. "Don't worry, we'll take one each." Tonks said walking over and grabbing Elsie's suitcase and strapping it to her broom. Kingsley did the same with Harry's trunk and everyone got ready to head off. "Make sure you all stay in formation!" Moody growled, "Harry, follow the pack!" Just before they kicked off Harry whispered to Elsie, "Just hold on tight, We'll be there before you know it." They kicked off and shot up into the night sky. Elsie let out a small squeal and held Harry tighter, petrified she would fall off. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as they climbed higher and higher. She started to shiver as the cold air and the altitude got the better of her. She started to warm up as they started to drop lower and lower. The wind blew the hair off her face and she opened her eyes. Harry was laughing with enjoyment. He hadn't flown all summer. Elsie joined in as she started to enjoy herself. Her toes skimmed the water as they flew along the river. Before she knew it th ey had landed. In an ordinary London street.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. "Here you go Harry, this should explain it more," Remus said, handing a small piece of parchment to him. Harry looked down and read the parchment, _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._ "What's the Order of the -" Harry began. "Not here boy!" Moody snarled. "Wait till we're inside." He pulled the parchment out of Harry's hands and set fire to it with his wand. Elsie was studying the houses across the road. "But, theres no number twelve" She said with a puzzled look. "Think about what you've just read," Lupin said in a quiet voice. Both Elsie and Harry thought about the parchment and all of a sudden, a door emerged between number eleven and number thirteen. Before they knew it, a house had appeared. They both gaped at the grimy residence. "Come on, we better hurry," Lupin said. They all scurried quickly across to the house. As they reached the front door, Lupin tapped it with his wand. A series of loud clicking noises was heard before the door slowly creaked open. "Alright everybody, inside quickly. Don't go too far in and make sure you don't touch anything." Lupin whispered. Everyone hurried into the darkness of what appeared to be the entrance hall. "Stay still while I give us a bit of light in here," whispered Moody. A soft hissing noise was emitted from Moody's wand as old gas lamps sputtered to life along the narrow hallway, bathing the group in a flickering aeriform glow.

Hurried footsteps headed towards them as Mrs Weasley entered the hall from a door at the far end. Although she looked tired and worn, she was smiling in welcome, studying each face in the crowd to make sure everyone had returned safely. Her eyes lingered on Harry's face before she rushed over to pull him into a bone-cracking hug. "Oh Harry, It's so good to see you!" She held him out from her at arms length, studying him, "Hm, you're looking rather peaky; best get some food into you, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait." She turned to the group behind him, "Now where is miss Elsie? He's just arrived for the meeting and he would like to meet her." Elsie stepped out from her hiding spot behind Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Um I-I'm here" She stuttered in a small voice. Mrs Weasley made a clicking noise with her tounge, "Poor girl, come right this way," Harry made to follow but was stopped by Lupin, "I'm sorry Harry, you have to go upstairs, I expect Ron and Hermione are waiting for you," Harry's face held a look of protest, "No way! I'm going with Elsie!" Elsie looked over to him, "Harry, It's fine, just go upstairs" She said. "It won't take long Dear, You'll be down for dinner soon," Mrs Weasley reassured. Harry frowned and reluctantly headed up the rickety staircase. He turned to look back at the group in the hallway, "First door on the left," Mrs Weasley prompted. He grumbled under his breath and headed to his room.

As Harry ascended the staircase to meet Ron and Hermione, Elsie stood in the hallway waiting to enter the kitchen. She threw one last nervous glance towards the stairs before taking a deep breath and heading into the kitchen of Number twelve, Grimmauld place.


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter two**

Elsie entered the small crowded kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld place. Her eyes were cast to there usual spot, the floor. Mrs Weasley lead her over to a chair and sat her down. The urgently whispered conversation that had been taking place before she had arrived ceased immediately. A kind voice spoke out, "Ah, you must be Miss Mackenzie," She pried her eyes from the floor and glanced in the direction of the voice. A tall wizard with a long silvery beard and a kind twinkle in his eye was surveying her over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Y-Yes that's me," She stammered timidly. The tall wizard smiled, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Albus Percival Wulfric..." he gave a slight pause and smiled, "Brain...Dumbledore." She gave a nervous smile. "I hear that you have recently become without a place to stay and that young Harry refused to leave you without a home?" He inquired with a smile. Elsie blushed and looked down again, "Well...yes" she mumbled. "Well we can't have that now can we?" he said, "You are free to stay as long as needed before you attend school." Elsie looked up with a hesitant smile, "Really?" she asked. "Of course my dear, now, Molly, would you be so kind as to take Miss Mackenzie and her belongings and show her to her room?" Dumbledore answered. "Of course Professor!" Mrs Weasley answered, and with that, she bustled Elsie out of the kitchen and into the hall.

She shut the door and turned to face Elsie. "Oh my word, you _are _thin, poor girl. I'll fix you up a good dinner after the meeting," Mrs Weasley exclaimed in a hushed tone. She turned to pick up Elsie's suitcase but Elsie stopped her, "Oh, no it's alright I'll carry it, I don't want to be a bother," She exclaimed and moved to retrieve her suitcase. As she reached down to get it, Mrs Weasley noticed the large ugly bruise on her arm, "Goodness gracious! How did you get that dear?" She exclaimed. "U-um," Elsie stuttered. "Never mind deary, I'll fix it up for you, quick-smart." With a wave of Mrs Weasley's wand, Elsie's bruise started to fade, but was not completely gone. "Ooh, thats a nasty one. Looks like we'll have to use something a little more advanced." Mrs Weasley said with a grimace. "No matter, I'll patch it up right after dinner." Elsie nodded, "Thank you very much" she said. "Oh, no problem dear! Now, your room is the second on the left but I suppose Harry and the others will all be in his room which is first on the left, I'll call you all down when the meeting is over," Mrs Weasley explained before she hurried back to the kitchen.

Elsie sighed and started to lug her suitcase up the decrepit stairs. She reached the top and took her directions. '_Second on the left did she say?' _Elsie thought to herself. Sure enough, she reached the room second on the left of the top of the stairs and found an empty room. A vague attempt to clean it had been made, but that had merely scratched the surface of the layers and layers of dust that had resulted from years and years of neglect. There was a single bed in the middle of the room with a small dressing table next to it. A wardrobe sat in the very corner of the room. Elsie walked over to the bed and sat her suitcase down on top of it. She decided unpacking wasn't the best idea so she chose to visit Harry and his friends instead. She walked out of her room and into the hall. _'Was it first on the left or first on the right?' _She wondered to herself. She decided to check the right first. She walked across and knocked quietly on the door. No-one answered. "Hello?" She said in a small voice. No answer. She reached down and turned the doorknob. The door slowly creaked open to reveal another small dusty room. But instead of a bed, or wardrobe, this room contained a solitary piano, covered in cobwebs. _'Harry's room must be first on the left,'_ She thought _'What a nice piano, I haven't played for ages, I might come in here sometime.'_ She smiled to herself and left the room, heading to the door first from the left. She lifted her hand to knock but hesitated as her hand hovered above the door. '_What if they don't like me, or, he doesn't like me anymore because he has his other friends back?' _

She silently worried to herself for a short while until the door opened outwards and smacked her right in the head, knocking her to the ground. "Oh crap! Sorry!" A female voice exclaimed from above her. A male voice chuckled slightly, "Watch out Hermione, don't go knocking everyone about," The female voice huffed, "Shut-up Ronald, I didn't know she was there! I am so sorry, let me help you up," A hand reached down and grabbed Elsie's arm, pulling her up to a standing position. Elsie dusted herself off and looked up. "Elsie? Is that you?" Harry stepped out from behind Ron and Hermione. "Hi Harry!" Elsie said smiling. "So you're Elsie," Hermione said smiling, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this," She made a face and looked Ron up and down, "Is Ronald Weasley," His head snapped up, "Hey!" he protested. Elsie giggled quietly. Suddenly two loud cracks sounded behind her causing her to jump. Two red-haired boys spun her to face them with a grin, "So you're," one said, "The infamous," continued the other, "Elsie," they finished together. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Fred and that's George." They grinned mischievously, "You must be Harry's girlfriend!" They said in unison. "We're just friends," Harry and Elsie said together. Just then, Mrs Weasley's voice yelled up the stairs, "Dinner's ready! Everyone downstairs!" Fred and George disappeared with two more loud cracks and the rest headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" Mrs Weasley screamed as Fred and George appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. Elsie, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who had joined them at the top of the stairs, entered the crowded kitchen. Many chairs had been crammed into the small space to accommodate for the large amount of guests. They all sat down. Elsie sat in between Harry and Hermione and across from Tonks, Sirius and Mudungus. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were bustling around putting the food on the table. Ron reached to grab some but his hand was smacked away by his mother. "Ron, Harry and Elsie get first pick! They are practically wasting away before my eyes!" She scolded. Harry smiled and shook his head before reaching to grab some food form the middle. "Help your self dear," Mrs Weasley prompted warmly to Elsie. Elsie uncertainly reached for some food and put it on her plate. Everyone dug in and started up various chattered conversations in small groups. Elsie ate silently and listened to Harry's conversation with Sirius and Mudungus. Suddenly he turned to her, "How's your arm Elsie?" He said quietly, trying not to draw to much attention to it. She looked up at him, "It's getting better, Mrs Weasley fixed it a little before but she said she needs something a bit stronger so she's going to finish it after dinner." Elsie replied with a small smile. "Can I see it?" Harry asked uncertainly. "If you want to," Elsie replied, lifting up her arm to show him. Unfortunately at the same time Mudungus had looked up from his conversation with Sirius and proceeded to yell quite loudly, "Blimey! That's one 'ell of a bruise you got there young lady!" Elsie's eyes widened in shock and looked down immediately, her cheeks turning red with blush. Mudungus, obliviously continued, "'Owd you get that? Looks like someone hit ya with a sack 'o goblins!" Harry turned to Mudungus angrily, "Quiet down will you! She obviously doesn't want any attention drawn to it!" He hissed. Mrs Weasley, who had heard the commotion shot Mudungus a filthy glare and a sympathetic look to Elsie. "Sorry bout that," Mudungus said apologetically, scratching the back of his neck. "That's okay," Elsie mumbled quietly, still looking down. For the rest of the dinner she stared at her plate. As everyone filed out of the kitchen, Mrs Weasley pulled her aside and fixed her bruise properly with some funny smelling yellow ointment. "That should do it love, It should be gone by morning." She said with a warm smile. "Sorry about Mudungus," She said, her tone suddenly cold. "That's alright Mrs Weasley, and thanks again" Elsie said with a smile. "My pleasure deary, now, you don't have to, but would you mind telling me how you got that bruise?" She said with a sympathetic glance towards Elsie's healing arm. "Uh," Elsie cast her eyes to the floor, "Well...my...I got it when...He was annoyed because...." She kept trailing off uncertainly. Mrs Weasley gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath, "My Uncle gave it to me tonight when I got my Hogwarts letter. He doesn't like me because I'm a witch. So was my mum." Mrs Weasley's face fell and her encouraging smile faded into a sympathetic look. "He was my dad's brother and he thinks mum and I ruined dad's life, so when he read my Hogwarts letter he got really angry and hit me, then they kicked me out." She finished. Elsie hated relaying any of her story. They are memories she'd much rather forget. "I'm so sorry dear," Mrs Weasley said, pulling Elsie into a motherly hug, being careful of her bad arm.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Elsie woke early the next morning. She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning, she decided to get up and see if anyone was awake. She walked over to her suitcase and fetched a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the grimy attached bathroom. She decided a shower was a no-go as she doubted the ancient plumbing would run properly without fiddling, so she washed her face and pulled her hair up into its usual messy bun before changing into her clothes and heading quietly downstairs. She heard movement in the kitchen so she headed inside to find Mrs Weasley preparing breakfast. "Hello, Mrs Weasley," She said as she entered. "Oh, your up already dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "How did your bruise heal up?" Elsie looked towards her arm, "Very well thanks," She said with a smile, "Would you like some help with breakfast?" Mrs Weasley smiled. "That would be lovely dear, thank you." So Elsie got up and headed over to the stove where it looked as if Mrs Weasley had been cooking to feed a small army. "What can I help with?" Elsie asked. "Well, you could set up the table and fetch the ingredients for me if you'd like?" Mrs Weasley replied. So Elsie and chatted to Mrs Weasley while she helped to prepare breakfast until two loud cracks announced the arrival of Fred and George, shortly followed by Hermione and Ginny and Sirius. "George, go wake up Ron and Harry, their breakfast will get cold or...eaten! Fred! Stop eating their breakfasts!" Mrs Weasley scolded. Elsie giggled.

Harry and Ron ventured into the kitchen and quickly ate breakfast before heading to the drawing room to clean and 'de-bug'. Elsie, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley were all already there. They all looked rather peculiar with cloths tied around the bottom half of their faces and each holding a black spray bottle. "Cover your faces and take a spray bottle," Mrs Weasley said as Harry and Ron entered the room. They obliged. "What's this for Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked eying the bottle suspiciously. "It's Doxycide, I've never seen a worse infestation!" She answered. "Alright, on the count of three, raise your bottles and squirt, once you've immobilsed the Doxy, throw it in the bucket," she ordered, "Ok, one...two...three...SQUIRT!" She wrenched the curtain open and the great war of the Doxy began. Once the drawing room had been converted to a Doxy-free zone, Mrs Weasley left to go and fetch some sandwiches for lunch.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Later that afternoon, after the days cleaning was done, everyone was sent up to wash up and get ready for dinner. Elsie was ready early and decided to go back to the piano room she had found the night before. She sat down on the seat and performed a muffle charm on the room so no-one would hear her. She played one of her favourite songs over and over until she heard the call for dinner.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The next few days passed without anything overly eventful happening until during dinner on Wednesday evening, Mrs Weasley turned to Harry and said, quietly "I've ironed your best clothes for the hearing tomorrow. I'd like it if you'd wash your hair tonight as well, first impressions count."

He merely nodded, and with that, the mood of the dinner dropped completely. Elsie shot him a nervous glance and continued her dinner.

Neither Harry nor Elsie got much sleep that night. They were both worried about the hearing. Harry awoke at five thirty the next morning very abruptly. He quickly dressed and headed down to the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks all waiting for him. He barely touched his breakfast then prepared to head out with Mr. Weasley. He had only walked about a metre from the house when a figure ran out towards him and hugged him tightly. "Good luck Harry!" Elsie said "Thank you" He replied returning the hug. "Don't worry, I know you'll be fine," she said with an encouraging smile. Elsie waved at him as he walked down the road with Mr. Weasley. She waited till he was out of sight before she turned to re-enter the house. "Mrs Weasley was waiting for her at the door. "Come on inside deary, You'll get cold." she said, ushering Elsie into the house.

All of the cleaning was done so there was nothing that Elsie could occupy herself with to take her mind off worrying about her friend. After hours of pacing, fidgeting and attempting to catch up on the missing hours of last night's sleep, she finally decided to visit the piano room again. She walked across the hall and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She sat herself down at the seat and started to play. However this time, careless with worry, she forgot her muffle charm. She played her favourite song once or twice then proceeded on to what was her mother's favourite. A crowd of people had congregated quietly on the other side of the door, curious as to where this music was coming from. Elsie hit the last note of the song and it echoed in the empty room. She stood up slowly and headed towards the door. She opened it to find Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George gathered in a group. Elsie gasped and her eyes widened, "Did you hear all of that?" She asked, horrified. "We did," Hermione admitted, "You're absolutely amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, "Where did you learn to play like that?" Elsie blushed and looked down, "My mum taught me," She mumbled quietly, "I'm not that good." Fred and George exchanged looks and exclaimed in unison "Yes you are!" A smile of realisation spread across Ron's face, "You should play for Harry's celebration tonight!" He suggested happily. Hermione shot him a surprised look, "What a great idea Ronald!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, that would be wicked!" Fred added. Elsie blushed deeper. "O-Oh I don't think so...I couldn't" She stuttered. "Of course you could!" Ginny said. "Everyone would love it!" Elsie looked up uncertainly, doubt spread across her face. "I'll...think about it," she finally surrendered to their eager and encouraging faces. "Awesome!" the twins exclaimed high-fiving each other and Ginny. They all headed down to the drawing room to wait anxiously for Harry's return.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air, "You always get away with stuff!" Hermione added, "They were bound to clear you, there was absolutely no case against you at all." Elsie sat smiling at Harry. The twins and Ginny had started a chant of "He got off! He got off! He got off! He got off! He got off!" Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes, "Settle down you three!" She smiled, "Why don't we head to the drawing room and put on some music or something? Have a little celebration?" Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and the children headed into the drawing room. "Who's up for some Ceslestina Warbeck?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed enthusiastically. "NO MUM!" Every Weasley child exclaimed at once. "We've got something better," Ginny said smugly glancing towards Elsie. Elsie looked up with wide eyes, "O-Oh no, I said I'd _think_ about it!" She stammered nervously. "Come _on_ Elsie, you're really good!" Hermione pressed. Elsie looked doubtful. "Whats going on?" Mrs Weasley asked. "We overheard Elsie playing the piano today and we want her to play for everyone," Ron explained. Elsie's face was in a slight grimace, until a look of realisation spread across her features, "I can't play, the piano's upstairs," She said with relief. "Oh don't worry dear, I'll conjure it down for you," Mrs Weasley said. Elsie went pale and her face held a look of pure horror. "Crap," she whispered. Harry noticed this and went over to reassure her, "Don't worry Elsie, you'll be fantastic." She just looked at him disbelievingly.

Once the piano had been conjured down, Elsie was pretty much forcibly dragged by both Ginny and Hermione to the seat. She sat sideways to the audience and took a deep breath. She started to play her mother's favourite song, then finished with her favourite. Not a word was said the entire time she played. As the last note was struck, the room erupted in applause. She blushed bright red and looked down. "I wasn't that good," She mumbled. "You were amazing Els!" Ginny exclaimed. "Told you you were good," She said with a smug grin. Elsie just gave a nervous smile. "Oh! Look how late it is! It's time you children were off to bed, You start school tomorrow!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. A collective groan was heard from the Weasley children. "Mum, do we have to?" Ginny whined. "Yes. You do," Mrs Weasley said sternly, "Now off to bed, all of you!" That night, everyone slept soundly and in the morning woke to find utter chaos as Mrs Weasley hurried to get everyone ready.

**Author's Note:** Hello :) Well that's chapter two, I hope you liked it. I'll try to keep updating soon. Remember, the best way to tell me you like it is through a review! I appreciate them so much :) They make me update quicker *wink wink*


	3. Train tracks and fairytale castles

**Chapter Three**

Elsie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George stood on platform nine and three quarters, bidding goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius in the form of a shaggy black dog. "Do look after yourself dear, and don't forget to write," Mrs Weasley said, hugging Elsie in a motherly manner. The warning whistle sounded and the remaining students on the platform hurried on to the train. Goodbyes were called out of the open window as the train started to pull out of the station. "Shall we find a compartment then?" Harry questioned turning to face Elsie, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The twins had disappeared to go and discuss 'business'. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Uh, Ron and I are supposed to go to the prefect carriage," she said in a awkward tone. "Oh," said Harry, "Right then, come on Elsie, Ginny, we'll go find a compartment and save seats." The three walked off down the train corridor, lugging their heavy suitcases behind them. They peered through the glass doors of many compartments to find they were all full. They received many interested stares, for the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers what a liar Harry was, all summer. Elsie's addition to the group intrigued the students further. Who was this new girl? Why was she with Potter?

They finally reached the end of the train and found Neville Longbottom struggling with his school trunk outside the very last compartment. "Hi Harry...Ginny" he panted, "every where's full and-" he stopped mid-sentence, "Who's that?" he said referring to Elsie who was standing next to Harry. "Um, I'm Elsie," She said holding out her hand, "Who are you?" He turned red. "I'm nobody," He hurriedly mumbled. "No you're not!" Ginny said in a sharp voice, "Don't be silly. Elsie, that's Neville Longbottom." Elsie smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Neville." Ginny, who was currently looking through the glass door of the compartment behind Neville, spoke up, "What are you on about Neville, theres room in this compartment, there's only Luna Lovegood in here." Neville mumbled incoherently as Ginny slid the door open and everyone stepped inside. "Hey Luna, do you mind if we sit here?" A pale girl with long dirty blonde hair looked up from what she was reading and shook her head, "Not at all." Ginny smiled, "Thanks." Harry and Neville stowed the trunks in the luggage rack before taking their seats across from the girls. "Hi, I'm Elsie," Elsie introduced herself to Luna. Luna looked at her vaguely, "That's nice," she said in a dreamy voice, and proceeded to stare at Harry. Elsie and Harry exchanged looks as she and Ginny attempted to suppress their giggles. Ginny composed herself and spoke up, "How was your summer Luna?" she asked. Luna's eyes did not move from Harry, "It was rather enjoyable, thankyou." she said dreamily. "You know, _you're _Harry Potter," She added, still staring at him. "I know I am," He replied. Elsie and Ginny exchanged looks. Neville chuckled. "Lovely," Luna said, and she raised her upside down magazine to hide her face and fell silent.

"So Els, are you excited to start school?" Ginny asked turning to her. Elsie smiled. Ginny had become the little sister she never had, "Yeah, can't wait," She replied grinning. Harry watched as the two girls conversed. Elsie had really opened up and started to get over her shyness after making friends with Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George and even Ron. He smiled to himself as she laughed over a joke Ginny made. They all chatted together until the compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione entered. "I'm starving," Ron complained as he sat down next to Harry. Harry offered him a chocolate frog which he proceeded to rip the paper off and shove into his mouth whole. "We better go and get changed into our robes." Hermione sighed. "I don't think I have any," She exclaimed worriedly. "Don't worry, I got you some from the prefect carriage," Hermione said with a smile. They all filed out of the compartment, the girls heading right to the female change rooms, the boys heading left to the male ones.

As Elsie, Hermione and Ginny finished changing they headed back down to the compartment. Before they could reach the door however, they were stopped. "Well, well, well, who's this?" A voice drawled. Elsie looked up. There was a tall boy with sleek blonde hair and pointed features staring down at her with a rather smug smirk. "Clear off Malfoy," Ginny said fiercely. "Manners Weasley," He sneered, turning his attention to Ginny, "Or I'll have to give you a detention." Hermione glared at him, "Shut-up Malfoy! Now go away and leave us alone." His smirk simply grew wider as he saw Harry walking towards them, "What are you doing Malfoy?" He said angrily. "Calm down Potter," Malfoy spat, "I was just introducing myself to the new member of the mudblood lovers squad," He turned to Elsie and stuck his hand out, "Draco Malfoy," He announced in a superior tone. Elsie looked at his hand and made a face. Against her better judgment, she politely reached out to shake it. He grabbed her hand, sharply pulling it to his lips and kissing it. A horrified look spread across her face and she yanked her hand away. Harry lost it. "_Impendimenta!" _he yelled, pointing his wand at Malfoy. "Harry no!" Hermione cried. "He's a prefect now, you could get in a lot of trouble!" Harry looked up at her sharply, "Yeah, well he's also a git!" And with that, he stormed into the compartment. Elsie made a face, "I'm going to go and wash my hand." She announced. "I'll come with you," Ginny called and rushed after her. Hermione sighed and stepped over Malfoy's body and into the compartment. "Where's Elsie and Ginny?" Harry demanded no sooner than Hermione had slid the door open. "Elsie went to wash her hand and Ginny went with her," She replied. She made a face as if to say 'calm down'.

Elsie and Ginny returned shortly, laughing again. The incident had already been forgotten. But it hadn't been forgotten by one person, Harry. He sat there staring quite moodily out of the window. '_How dare he!'_ He thought to himself _'I can't believe that prick!'_ The train slowed to a stop outside Hogsmeade station. They all fetched their belongings from the overhead storage and headed out onto the platform. Harry, Ginny and Elsie became separated from the group as the crowd of students hurried to get a a horseless carriage to take them up to the castle. Harry glanced quickly at them then turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione. He did a double take. The usually horseless carriages were being drawn by hideous horse-like creatures with large black leathery wings. Standing perfectly still, they all looked rather eerie and sinister. "There you are Harry!" Hermione called as she emerged form the crowd with Ron in tow. They all piled in to the nearest unoccupied carriage. "What were those things d'you reckon?" He inquired. "What things?" Ron asked. "Those horse-things pulling the carriages," Harry explained. Ron gave him a weird look, "What are you on about, the carriages were pulling themselves like always." Harry looked over to Hermione, "You saw them didn't you?" He asked. She shook her head apologetically. "Um, I saw them," Elsie piped up. Harry sighed with relief. "See, I knew it!" He exclaimed. Luna looked over to him, "I can see them too," She added, "I've been able to see them since my first day, they've always pulled the carriages." This statement worried Harry slightly. He only saw them this year, he thought they were a new addition. But Elsie saw them too! What was going on? Unless Ron and Hermione were playing a badly acted joke, then he, Elsie and Luna were all hallucinating. He sat there bewildered until he heard Elsie gasp, "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. He turned to look at her. She had just seen the Hogwarts castle out if the carriage window. He smiled at her, "Great isn't it?" She looked back at him, "It sure is," she agreed. "I've always thought it was quite plain." Luna said in a bored voice. Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled glances.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Elsie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville ascended the stone steps that lead to the castle entrance and headed to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. The four long house tables were quickly filling up underneath the enchanted ceiling. Elsie looked up, "Wow, that ceiling is amazing!" She exclaimed. Her quiet voice was largely swallowed by the immense chatter of the students. Luna drifted away from the group and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. As they neared the Gryffindor table, Ginny was called over to a group of her fourth year friends. She happily waved goodbye and went to sit down. Again, as on the train, people were shamelessly staring at both Harry and Elsie, sparking whispered conversations as they passed. "Do you think It's okay if I sit with you? I don't know what house I'm in," Elsie said suddenly nervous. Just then, Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards them. "Ah, Miss Mackenzie! I've found you," She panted, "Instead of being sorted with the first years, Professor Dumbledore has arranged a private sorting for you after the welcoming ceremony, I'm sure Mr. Potter will be happy to escort you as both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have their prefect duties, and by the way, Professor Dumbledore wishes to let you know that he is rather fond of acid pops." Elsie was about to thank her, however, some confused first years were wandering off in the wrong direction so she rushed off to put them back into line. "I found seats together guys!" Ron called from the middle of the Gryffindor table.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

After the feast had ended, Harry and Elsie made their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Elsie said, her nervousness returning. Harry flashed her an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you will be, even if you're not, that wont change anything we'll still all be your friends." Elsie smiled at Harry. _'What would I do without him?'_ She thought to herself. They reached a large stone gargoyle. "Do you know the password?" Harry asked. Elsie thought for a moment. "She did say something rather peculiar like, 'Professor Dumbledore wishes to let you know he is rather fond of acid pops'." As soon as the words came out of Elsie's mouth, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside to reveal a spiraling stone staircase. Harry and Elsie ascended the stairs and Elsie gave a small jump as the gargoyle jumped back to it's original position behind them. They reached the top of the stairs and arrived at a set of large wooden doors in a circular shaped room. "Should we knock?" Elsie asked. Harry shrugged. Just as Elsie reached to knock on the door, a voice sounded from inside. "Come in Elsie, Harry." They opened the doors and walked inside. Dumbledore sat on the large chair behind his desk, hands folded in front of him, smiling in welcome. "Welcome," He greeted. Harry and Elsie noticed the sorting hat and stool were set up ready, waiting for them. "Now Miss Mackenzie, let's get you sorted shall we?" He said standing up and moving over to the stool. Elsie hesitantly walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. She jumped in surprise as it started to talk to her. _"_**Hmm, you are a hard one to place Miss Mackenzie,**" It mused, "**Quite a bright girl, that is certainly true, is Ravenclaw the place for you?**" Elsie frowned slightly, _'No, Gryffindor!'_ she thought. "**Gryffindor you say? You are brave at heart, and loyal too, that is a fact, but your shy tendencies lean more to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,**" It said. With all her might, she focused all her energy and thoughts to Gryffindor. _'I am brave enough!'_ "**It seems you have your mind set...you're place is in...**" She held her breath and waited. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out loud. Elsie let out a sigh of relief and grinned at Harry who looked as if he was about to burst with happiness. Professor Dumbledore beamed at her, "Well done Miss Mackenzie, you are free to go." Elsie jumped off the stool and ran over to Harry, "Thank you Professor!" She said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him happily towards the door.

Once they were out in the hall, Elsie pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor!" She squealed. Harry chuckled at her excitement, but he too was extremely happy that she had gotten into Gryffindor. They pulled apart, accidentally brushing lips. They both turned extremely red. "Uh, s-shall we go to the common room then?" Harry stuttered awkwardly. "Um, y-yeah, I suppose," Elsie stammered back. They headed to the common room, staying a little further away from each other than usual. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bugger," Harry exclaimed. "What's the password?" Elsie shrugged. Harry groaned, "If only Hermione or Ron were here, they're prefects, they would know the password. All of a sudden the portrait swung open, whacking Elsie right in the face and knocking her to the ground. "Oh Elsie! Not again!" Hermione exclaimed as she hurried out of the portrait hole and helped Elsie to her feet. "I'm so sorry that's the second time! Are you alright?" Elsie started to nod but soon realised this hurt her head immensely, "I'll be fine," She reassured a guilty Hermione. "I was just coming to look for you," She said turning to Harry. "Yeah, we were going to be stuck outside without the password," He said. Hermione turned to the Fat Lady, "Alihotsy," She said in a clear voice. The portrait swung open, Elsie making sure she was out of the way, and they headed inside. "Your stuff is already up in the dorm," Hermione explained to Elsie. _'That was fast, I only just found out I was in Gryffindor,'_ She thought to herself. She looked around the common room. It was a cosy, warm place decorated in the house colours of red and gold. There were many comfy-looking red chairs and couches in groups around the room and a large inviting fireplace in the middle of the far wall. "Well, I'm off to bed," Hermione announced, "Coming Elsie?" Elsie looked up, "Yeah, I will." She turned to Harry, "Night Harry," She said happily waving and bouncing up the stairs after Hermione. Shortly after the girls left, Ron headed down the stairs to see Harry standing by himself, staring at the staircase to the girl's dormitory. "Harry," He called. Harry snapped out of his daze, "Yeah?" He replied. "You coming up now mate?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry replied again and trudged up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Author's Note:** Hello :) This chapter was a bit shorter, but I wanted to start the next one as their first day of school. I am currently searching for pictures to describe Elsie. I haven't found the perfect one yet, but when I do, I'll post a link on my profile. If you want to help (this would result in a reward like a special mention/dedication, or a special chapter written and sent to you only) just send me a message or email and I will send you a more detailed description and If you'd like, some example pictures :) Also, in the last chapter, Elsie played some songs on the piano. The names of these are: **Elsie's favourite – '**River flows In you' by Yiruma, **Her mother's favourite: '**Kiss the Rain' By Yiruma and the one she plays over and over when the muffle charm is in place, 'Comptine D'Un Autre ete' from Amelie.

Thank you all for reading, reviews are always appreciated. Thank you especially to cyiusblack, loverofbooks20, missykirstenblack, and Rebecca for your reviews. They keep me going :)


	4. The First Day

**A/N: **Hello :) If you didn't already know, there are links on my profile to two Elsie drafts. They mightn't be my final decisions, but they are a start. Check them out :)

I'd like to give a special thank you to my reviewers and story alerters. But I'd also like to give an extra special mention to Ray Rune, your review was really helpful and made me super happy! I am fixing the problem this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I have been extra naughty and haven't been putting a disclaimer in! I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the Harry Potter world. I do however, own Elsie and her story :)

**Chapter Four**

_'Once they were out in the hall, Elsie pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor!" She squealed. Harry chuckled at her excitement. They pulled apart, accidentally brushing lips. Elsie turned bright red. Harry smiled and leaned in towards her. Elsie's heart started hammering in her chest. Her breathing was erratic. Her legs felt like jelly as she struggled to stay standing. She went woosy as he got closer and closer to her. He had closed the gap, their lips were centimeters apart. She closed her eyes, their lips got closer and closer until...'_

"Elsie! Wake up!" Her eyes shot open. She was lying in her bed. She sat up and looked around the room. Hermione and a few other fifth years were walking around the room getting ready. She looked over at the small clock on her bedside table. The red glowing letters read 7:45 am.

"You better start getting ready," Hermione called. "The bathroom fills up quickly."

Elsie rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and walked over to her trunk. She found a set of brand new Gryffindor robes waiting for her on the top of her trunk. She set them on her bed and fetched her toiletries bag from her trunk. Elsie drew the thick curtain around her bed and changed into her robes. _'What was __that__ dream about?_ She thought to herself as she headed to the bathroom. Elsie walked to the only available sink and started to brush her teeth. _'I can't believe I had a dream that I almost kissed Harry,'_ She thought. _'That was really weird.'_

She washed her face and pulled her hair into the usual messy bun. She never bothered with make-up. She didn't really like it. Her complexion was clear enough that she could go without it anyway. She left the bathroom and put away her toiletries. She pulled on her socks and shoes and packed her bag with her books. She walked over to Hermione who was currently rushing around trying to pack her bag and attempt to brush her hair at the same time.

"I'm ready to go Hermione," She said. "Do you need help with anything?"

Hermione turned around. "Wow, you were quick getting ready! No I'm fine you can head to the common room if you like, I'll only be a bit longer."

"Ok then, see you down there," Elsie replied and headed down the stairs to the common room. She sat on a large red couch and waited, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. _'It's a bit short for school'_ She thought to herself. The grey pleated skirt came to about her mid-thigh. _'Maybe It's cause I'm tall'_ She pondered, _'Oh well, I'll try to find a lengthening spell or something.' _Just then, Harry and Ron came running down the stairs. Harry was attempting to tie his school tie unsuccessfully as it was bouncing everywhere as he ran.

"Oh, hey Elsie," Ron said as they reached the bottom.

Harry looked up from his tie, "Elsie!" He exclaimed, "H-Hey!"

She smiled and stood up. "Morning guys," She said. "Harry, do you need some help with your tie?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side.

He looked up again, "U-Uh..." He trailed off, still fiddling with his tie. She smiled and shook her head, walking over and reaching for his tie. She took it from his hands and tied it properly for him.

"There you go," She announced with a smile.  
"Thanks Els," He replied.

"Wheres Hermione?" Ron asked. Before Elsie could answer Hermione ran down the stairs towards them.

"Let's go, down to-" She trailed off. "Ron!" She exclaimed. "Where's your badge?"

He swore under his breath looking down at his robes. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoo-ed him back up the stairs, "You go and get it, I'll wait for you,"

She turned to Elsie and Harry, "You two can go down if you want. Knowing Ron, this will take forever!" Elsie giggled and headed out of the portrait hole after Harry.

"They are one step away from a married couple," She said giggling again.

Harry laughed, "Tell me about it." They headed into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, making sure there were seats for Hermione and Ron. Elsie grabbed a piece of toast from the table and Harry started to fill his plate with scrambled eggs. They both looked up and laughed again as Hermione and Ron entered the Hall quarreling like, as Elsie said, a married couple. They joined them at the table just as Professor McGonagall began handing out the class schedules. Elsie read hers.

"Does anybody else have Arithmancy third?" She asked.

"I do!" Hermione replied.

The four cross-checked their schedules and found out that they were all in the same classes except when the girls had Arithmancy, the boys had Care of Magical Creatures. After Ron and Hermione finished their breakfast, they all headed off to their first class, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Elsie and Hermione headed to the Great Hall for lunch after Arithmancy. "Hey, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll meet you there Hermione," Elsie said, walking over to the girls bathroom.

As she was walking out afterwards, a drawling voice called out from behind her, "Well, well, well, alone are we Elsie? Where's Potter?"

She turned around and saw Malfoy heading towards her with two rather large boys following him. _'Crap'_ She thought._ 'Where's Harry when you need him?'_ They walked right up and stood infront of her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go," Elsie said in a small voice.

Malfoy and his friends snickered. She turned to leave but was blocked by the two large boys.

"You didn't answer my question, I asked you where Potter was," Malfoy sneered at her.

She looked down, "I don't know exactly," She answered quietly. "Probably the Great Hall, like I said, I have to go, excuse me."

Malfoy simply smirked down at her. He loved how helpless and small she looked. The two large boys didn't move. An idea popped into Elsie's head.

"Oh, HI HARRY!" She exclaimed loudly waving past Malfoy's shoulder. All three turned around. She quickly darted past them and ran to the Great Hall. She stopped just outside to regain her composure so nobody asked any questions, then quickly headed inside and sat down with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Sorry I'm late guys," She exclaimed.

"Where were you Elsie? You were gone ages," Hermione said.

"Oh, I...got lost, sorry" She lied quickly, grabbing some food and putting it on her plate.

Hermione and Ron accepted this and continued eating. Harry however, was not so easily fooled. He studied her as she slowly ate her lunch and noticed the way she quickly looked down as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the Hall with scowls on their faces. _'I'll ask her about __that__ later'_ He thought to himself as he finished off his lunch.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

After dinner that night, they all headed up to the common room. They sat down on a group of chairs near the window and pulled out their homework.

"Homework on the first day, Should've known," Ron scoffed.

As Hermione launched into one of her lectures, Harry and Elsie simply shrugged and continued with their homework.

Harry ran his hands through his messy hair, "I don't get any of this," He sighed staring down at his transfiguration homework. Elsie looked over to him.

"Oh that part?" She said, "You just have to explain the wand movements and incantation and briefly describe the pro's and con's of the spell." She explained.

He looked up at her in surprise, "Wow, thanks Elsie," He said smiling. His smile soon faded as he realised since he and Ron had been involved in a serious conversation during the transfiguration lesson this morning, he had absolutely no idea how to do any of those things.

"Uhh, Elsie?" He asked.

She looked up, "Yes Harry?"

"I have absolutely no idea how to do that," He explained sheepishly. He waited for the lecture and the scolding. It didn't come. He looked over at her and she was simply laughing and shaking her head. '_Huh, Hermione would rip my head off for not paying attention,'_ He smiled to himself.

"That's okay, I'll help you," Elsie said brightly moving over and sitting down next to him. She began explaining how to do the homework but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring at her with a silly grin on his face.

Elsie looked up at him and noticed him staring at her. "Uh, Harry?" She said. No reply. "Harry?" She tried again, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh...Yeah so the wand moves up, down, then left to right?" He tried.

She laughed, "Not exactly," She said. "Were you listening?"

"Uh, not really," He said with a sheepish grin.

She laughed again, "Ok lets try again," She said. "The wand movement is up, down, clockwise circle, down." She explained. This time he listened. They finally finished the Transfiguration homework and moved onto Charms. By this time, Ron and Hermione had gone for their patrolling duty and the common room was basically deserted.

"And the last answer is Marlene Gobkin, 1814." Elsie said. As they began packing away their things, Harry remembered he was going to ask her about Malfoy.

"Elsie," He said.

"Yes Harry?" She answered.

"What happened before lunch today?" He asked.

She quickly looked down. "I got lost remember? I told you when I sat down." She said.

"Did something happen with Malfoy?" He tried. She stayed silent and continued packing her things. She went to stand up but he grabbed her hand. "Elsie," He protested, "You can tell me anything, you know that," He said in a soft voice. She hesitantly looked up and met his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before they realised how close they actually were. Harry, who was still holding her hand, let go and looked down.

"Well..." Elsie started, "Something did happen."

Harry looked up sharply, "What? What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing really, They just stopped me after I came out of the bathroom and wouldn't move so I could leave. I pretended you were coming so they turned around to look and I walked away." She explained. "They were just being pricks, It wasn't anything that bad." She added, trying to reassure him nothing happened to make him go out and cause trouble with Malfoy. That's the last thing either of them needed.

"Well...Ok then, but Elsie, you should always tell me these things, even if they're not that bad." Harry said.

"I promise," Elsie said looking down again. He gave a half smile. They both stood up.

"Well, better be off to bed," Harry said.

"Yeah," Elsie agreed. "Night Harry," She said, pulling him into a hug. He watched her as she headed up to the girls dormitory. He sighed and ascended the stairs to the boys dorm. The same thought passed through both of their heads right before they fell asleep, '_What would I do with out him?' _Elsie thought, '_What would I do without her?' _Harry thought. They both sighed and turned over, falling asleep.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N: **Well, that was chapter 4 :) Not my favourite personally as it was pretty short and nothing really important happened, but I did enjoy writing the Harry/Elsie fluff :) Tell me what you think! Reviews greatly appreciated :)


	5. Meetings and Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters/world, I am simply borrowing them. I do however, own Elsie and her story.

**Chapter Five**

The next few weeks passed, uneventful. Mrs Weasley had written to all of them keeping them as updated as possible through a letter. Elsie and Harry had become study partners, and helped each other every night. Elsie had always cared about Harry, ever since that first night in the park, but now, her feelings were growing. She lay awake late at night pondering her feelings for him. She was completely unaware of the fact that he felt the same way. _'Don't be silly Elsie,'_ She thought to herself, _'He wouldn't like you...__that way__, you're just friends.'_

It was the Friday before the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Elsie, Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished their homework and were sitting around the fireplace, discussing their horrible new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. Hermione had just suggested that Harry should teach them and the other students how to defend themselves properly.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Harry said disbelievingly. "I'm not a teacher I cant possibly-"

"You're the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry." Hermione interrupted.

Harry scoffed, "No I'm not, you are, you've beaten me in every test-"

"I haven't actually," Hermione said, "You always beat me for the Defence tests, but that's not what I'm talking about. Look at what you've done!"

Harry looked puzzled, "What d'you mean?" Ron and Hermione exchanged exasperated looks and listed off all of the things he had achieved. He still wasn't convinced. Hermione gave up.

"Well, Ron and I have duty anyway." She got up to leave, "But Harry, just think about it, okay?" He just sighed and looked away. They left hesitantly and disappeared out of the portrait hole.

Harry looked over to where Elsie was curled up in a large red chair. She was staring into the fire, deep in thought. The fire cast a flickering glow across her face, giving her usually icy blue eyes a warmer golden tinge. She clutched an over-sized cardigan around her thin shoulders. She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. Elsie looked over to find Harry staring at her. She smiled and looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"You really should do it Harry," She said in a quiet voice, "It's a really good idea."

He looked up at her in surprise, "Do you really think so? Do you reckon anyone would listen to me or even want to learn form me?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I certainly would." She replied, "You know Harry, you're better at it than you give yourself credit for."

He thought about this for a moment. "Well...I'll consider it, but, I'm not making any promises."

She sighed and returned to observing the fire. Harry spoke up.

"What were you thinking about before? When you were staring at the fire?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled sadly, "I was just thinking about my parents."

His face fell in sympathy. There was silence for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, what were your parents like?" Harry asked hesitantly.

She gave another sad smile, "They were...great." She answered slowly, "Mum was...well...Mum. She was always so happy all the time, a little bit all over the place, but always there for me. She was the one who taught me piano...the creative one. Dad loved her so much. He was the one that looked after us mostly. He was the one who cooked for us and made sure Mum and I were alright." She sighed, "I really do miss them, more than anything."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Harry said softly. Elsie looked up at him, a few tears had spilled onto her cheeks.

"No, it's okay. I like remembering them. It makes me feel like...they're still here," She explained quietly. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her cardigan.

Harry felt the sudden urge to walk right over to that chair and sweep Elsie into his arms and comfort her. She yawned widely and stretched her arms.

"I might go to bed," She announced, standing up. "Night Harry, thanks for listening." He stood up and she pulled him into their usual goodnight hug. As they pulled away Elsie placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Night Harry," She repeated quietly, turning and heading up to the girls dorm.

He stood there, suspended with shock. He slowly lifted his hand and touched it to where she kissed his cheek. "Night Elsie," He whispered.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Later that week, Harry finally gave in and agreed to teach the other students. Hermione had spread the word around and arranged a meeting in Hogsmeade on the weekend. The morning of the meeting, Hermione and Elsie were getting ready for the trip with the other girls in the dorm.

"Are you excited for Hogsmeade Els?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've never bee there before," She replied as she went to pull her hair up.

"You know, you should wear your hair out today Elsie. Its so long and pretty." Hermione said.

Elsie made a face, "I don't know...It gets in the way." She said hesitantly.

"Please do it!" Hermione begged.

Elsie shot her a confused glance, "Um...okay then, if you really want me to," she conceded.

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed with a grin.

Elsie brushed her hair down, sweeping her fringe to the side. Her soft black hair was rather straight and hung to about her mid back. She left the bathroom and fished around in her suitcase for something to wear. She settled on some light jeans and a simple black cardigan with a pale blue scarf and a pair of black ugg boots. She finished dressing and sat on her bed to wait for Hermione.

"Ok I'm ready, lets go Els," Hermione announced. They headed downstairs and found Harry and Ron already waiting for them.

"Hi," Elsie greeted them brightly. Harry looked up and stared at her with wide eyes. She looked so pretty with her hair down! And the pale blue colour of the scarf matched her eyes perfectly.

"Hey E-Elsie," Harry stammered, "You look really nice today."

She blushed and looked down, "Oh...no...not really," She mumbled quietly.

"Yes you do Elsie!" Ginny exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs. "Your hair looks so amazing when it's down!"

Elsie simply made a face and shook her head. Compliments had always made her feel uncomfortable, mainly because she was shy, but also because she had really never thought of herself as pretty. At all. No matter how many times someone would tell her she was pretty or she looked nice, she wouldn't believe it.

Hermione spoke, "Okay everyone, theres time to go off and do what you want first but remember, the meeting is at one o' clock at the Hogs Head Pub."

"Okay," Ginny said brightly, "Lets roll Els!" She exclaimed, grabbing Elsie's hand.

Everyone got up and followed as Ginny ran out of the portrait hole dragging a laughing Elsie with her. The reached the front of the castle where everyone from third year up was gathered, chattering excitedly. They went over to Professor McGonagall to get their names marked off before heading off to Hogsmeade. Some of Ginny's friends had grabbed her and she went off to walk with them, telling Elsie, Harry, Ron and Hermione that she'd meet them at the Hogs Head later on. Hermione dragged a grumbling Ron to help make sure the third years were going the right way, which left Harry and Elsie walking side by side.

"So, what is there at Hogsmeade?" Elsie asked.

"Well," He replied, "There's Honeydukes sweet shop, The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke shop and lots more."

She smiled, "Sounds great!"

They chatted all the way to Hogsmeade before Ron and Hermione joined them. They all decided to go to Honeydukes first. While there, they all purchased ridiculous amounts of sweets and chocolate before heading over to browse in the other shops. They headed into a newer looking pet shop that had recently opened. They browsed all of the exotic magical creatures until they came to a small section full of tiny kittens. Harry and Ron looked on in slight amusement as the girls cooed over the little balls of fur. There was one in particular that took a certain interest in Elsie. It clambered into her arms as she patted it and snuggled into her chest. Elsie had fallen in love with the little kitten and it broke her heart to leave it. It meowed sadly as she left with the group to attend to the meeting.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The meeting was a success and Dumbledore's Army, or, the DA, was formed. In the weeks leading up to Christmas, meetings were held once a week. Harry was going great as the teacher and everyone was progressing really well. Tonight was the last DA meeting before the Christmas break.

"Listen up everyone," Harry announced at the end of the lesson. "You're all getting really good." He said, beaming. "When we get back from the holidays, we can start to do some of the big stuff – maybe even Patronuses."

Everyone murmured with excitement. They started to leave in the usual small groups, wishing Harry a Merry Christmas. Ron and Hermione left quickly for their patrolling duty, but Harry and Elsie hung back to pack away the cushions and clean up. Elsie straightened her last pile and stood to see Harry waiting for her in the middle of the room. She walked over to him.

"Told you you would be a good teacher," She said with a smile. He chuckled.

"You were right," He admitted. They laughed. Elsie looked at the ceiling.

"Mistletoe," She said quietly, pointing above his head.

"Yeah," He said, his mouth suddenly very dry. "Probably full of Nargles though."

Elsie gave him a confused smile, "What are Nargles?" She asked.

"No idea." He replied.

They were close now. Very close. Harry's brain felt like it had been stunned. A tingling sensation was spreading through his body, paralysing him. Elsie's legs had gone to jelly and she was feeling more and more faint the closer they got. They leaned in. Their lips getting closer and closer until...

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Half an hour later, they returned to the common room. It was completely deserted. Elsie turned to Harry,

"U-Um...N-Night then Harry, see you in the morning," She stammered quickly before blushing and quickly heading up the stairs to the girls dorm. Harry stood there grinning madly for a few minutes before heading up to the boys dorm.

Elsie reached the dormitory and tiptoed over to her bed. She found her pajamas in her suitcase and quietly headed to the bathroom. To her surprise she found that Hermione was also in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Oh, Hey Elsie," She said, "You've been gone a while. what took you so long?"

Elsie didn't know what to say, "U-Umm," She stammered.

Hermione looked at her curiously, "What happened?" She asked.

"U-Umm," Elsie stammered again.

"Did you run into Malfoy?" Hermione gasped. Elsie shook her head. Hermione looked confused before it dawned on her.

"Oh my goodness! Did something happen between you and Harry?" She asked with wide eyes.

Elsie nodded. She couldn't help but break into a small smile. Hermione's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. A large smile cracked across Hermione's face.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. There was a moment of silence before both she and Elsie burst out laughing.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ron was sprawled on his bed finishing his Transfiguration homework when Harry entered the dorm.

"Hey Harry, what took you so long?" He asked as Harry sat down. No reply. "You alright mate?" Ron continued. Harry gave a half hearted shrug. Truthfully, he didn't know if he was alright. He was in a state of shock. Ron shot him a confused look.

"Did something happen with Elsie?" He asked. Harry looked up, numbly surprised, and nodded.

Ron sat up so fast his ink bottle went flying onto the rug. Disregarding this completely he stared wide-eyed at Harry, "You SNOGGED her didn't you!" He exclaimed loudly. Harry nodded slowly.

"HA!" Ron exclaimed with a triumphant gesture with his fist. Harry couldn't help but break into a grin as Ron rolled around on the bed laughing.

"Well?" Ron finally said looking up at Harry, "How was it?"

Harry simply gave a small smile. "It was...brilliant."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N:** There's chapter 5 :) I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I can't wait till the next chapter, there's a nice little surprise in store :) I have come to realise I will be skipping some important parts like Mr. Weasley's accident, but they're not important enough to the Elsie/Harry storyline to keep in. Also...I'm lazy :)

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review :)


	6. Surprise! I think I love you

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, my name is not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, under no circumstances, do I own Harry Potter. Although, to my utter delight, I do own Elsie and her story :)

**Chapter Six**

The following week, they all headed to Grimmauld Place to spend the Christmas break. Elsie and Harry were a little more shy around each other, but they both still felt the same way. The week before Christmas, Hermione and Elsie went to do some last minute present shopping in Diagon Alley. Their arms laden with heavy bags, they headed into the last store to buy Elsie's present for Harry. They searched all through the store until Elsie came across the perfect present.

"Oh, He'll love that Els!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?" Elsie asked.

"Of course!" Hermione replied. Elsie smiled and headed to the counter.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ELSIE!"

Elsie jolted awake as someone yelled and jumped on her bed. She saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the foot of her bed, grinning widely. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas Hermione, Merry Christmas Ginny," She said. She sat up and saw a collection of presents at the foot of her bed. "Have you started opening yours yet?" She asked.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "Quick! Start opening yours I wanna know what you got!"

Elsie grinned and started to open her presents. She had received a book entitled "1001 magical Beauty Secrets" from Ginny, a small piano shaped music box from Hermione, a large assortment of sweets from Ron and a hand-knitted scarf from Mrs Weasley. She looked at the foot of the bed expecting to see another present. There was none. Harry hadn't gotten her anything. Elsie, Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks.

"Maybe it got pushed under the bed or something," Ginny suggested. They looked. The only thing under the bed was layers and layers of dust.

"Oh well," Elsie sighed, crestfallen.

"He might still have it with him," Hermione said hopefully. Elsie shrugged.

"Anyway, lets go see them, I hope he and Ron liked their presents." Elsie sighed again. They got up from Elsie's bed and headed next door to Harry and Ron's room.

Harry and Ron had opened all of their presents and were discussing them excitedly when the girls walked in.

"Merry Christmas," They chorused. Ginny walked over and sat on Ron's bed looking through his presents while Hermione and Elsie sat on Harry's bed.

"Do you like your present?" Elsie asked. Harry looked up at her, grinning madly.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "It's brilliant!" He watched the golden snitch she gave him zooming around the room. She smiled and looked down. He looked at her and gasped.

"Oh Elsie, I almost forgot to give you your present!" He exclaimed. She looked up at him, grinning. He walked over to the corner of the room where there was an open box on the floor.

"I couldn't wrap it and put it with your other ones so I kept it here, close your eyes and hold out your hands," He said. She closed them and waited. She felt something small and furry in her hands and opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "YOU GOT ME A KITTEN!" In her hands was a tiny grey kitten with bright blue eyes and a large red bow tied around it's neck.

Harry laughed. "It's the kitten that fell in love with you at Hogsmeade. I saw how sad you were when you had to leave it."

Elsie looked up at him with an excitedly surprised expression. "Thank you so much Harry!" She exclaimed again, jumping up and hugging him, being careful of the kitten of course. She looked at his hands and noticed they were all scratched.

"How did you get those scratches?" She asked with a frown. He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Um, lets just say the kitten wasn't co-operative when it came to the tying of the bow," He explained. They laughed. By this time Hermione and Ginny had come over to fawn over the little animal.

"Oh my goodness, it's so CUTE!" Ginny squealed.

"Aw Harry, that was the best present idea ever! Look how adorable it is!" Hermione exclaimed.

Elsie sat the kitten on Harry's bed and watched it happily as it clambered around on it's little legs.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Hermione asked. Elsie shook her head and thought for a moment.

"How about Frankie?" She suggested. The kitten meowed happily and clambered on to her lap. Elsie smiled.

"Aw, I think it likes that name," Ginny cooed.

"Frankie it is then," Elsie announced with a grin.

"How did you come up with Frankie?" Harry asked, curiously.

"It was my mum's middle name," She said smiling.

They all played with Frankie for a little while longer before heading downstairs. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred and George were all waiting in the drawing room. They filed in greeted with 'Merry Christmases' and a hug from Mrs Weasley who stood by the door. Elsie came last with Frankie.

Mrs Weasley went to hug her and then gasped, "Oh Elsie! You got a kitten!" She exclaimed. "Who from?"

Elsie smiled, "Harry," She replied. Mrs Weasley looked over to where Harry was sheepishly grinning at the floor. She smiled.

"How sweet dear!" She exclaimed. "Oh isn't it a little darling, what's it's name?"

"Frankie," Elsie replied with a smile.

Mrs Weasley smiled and announced she was off to the kitchen. Elsie went and sat down next to Harry and Ginny. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks all came over to fuss over Frankie. Harry smiled and looked up to see Sirius and Remus giving him knowing smiles. He got up and walked over to them.

"What?" He asked curiously. They exchanged glances and smirked at him.

"Am I right in thinking that there might be a little something going on between you and Miss Elsie?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry turned red and looked down, "Well..I mean...I suppose.." He stuttered. They smirked again. Ron came over.

"Oh, are you telling them how you snogged Elsie?" He asked seeing the look on Harry's face he had whenever Elsie was mentioned. Harry looked up with wide eyes. He elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his side. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and Remus chuckled in amusement.

"Ooh, so you weren't telling them about that," He said sheepishly. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh...OH...bugger...sorry mate!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just sighed and started laughing.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Later that night, Harry and Elsie were playing with Frankie on his bed. Frankie yawned and climbed onto Elsie's lap, curling into a little ball.

"Aww," Elsie exclaimed, "He really is the cutest thing ever." She looked up at Harry smiling, "He is the best present I've ever gotten, Thank you so much Harry."

She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned red and looked down. She smiled and looked down as well. She scooped Frankie up and stood.

"Night Harry," She said, turning to leave. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to face him, confused. He swooped in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He pulled away and she looked down, smiling.

"I really like you Harry," She said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I really like you too Elsie," He replied, his emerald green eyes pouring into her icy blue ones. He slowly leaned in again. They got closer and closer until...

"Hey guys I-" Ron burst through the door.

Elsie looked down and Harry widened his eyes at Ron over her shoulder. Oh that Ron, didn't he just have the most perfect timing?

"Am I interrupting something?" Ron said in a hesitant voice.

"Night Harry," Elsie said quietly with a small smile, turning and heading out the door, "Night Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead, trudging over to his bed and lying down, pulling the covers over himself.

Ron looked confused. "Was I interrupting something?" He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Ron, you are such a git," He exclaimed rolling over and turning off the light.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Elsie gently put Frankie in his little box before changing into her pajamas and getting into bed. Before she could fall asleep, she heard a tiny meow and scratching at her bed post. She sat up and saw Frankie trying to climb up onto her bed, but finding it impossible as the bed was rather high and large and he was extremely small. She smiled and bent down to pick him up. He meowed happily and curled up into her arms. She lay down and placed him carefully next to her. He snuggled into her arm.

Thoughts were running through her head of the events of today. She though about everything very carefully and came to a conclusion. '_'There's no doubt about it,'_ She sighed to herself, _'I am totally, __completely, __utterly, irrevocably in love with Harry Potter.'_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N:** Aw, I like that chapter, nice and fluffy haha :) Did anyone guess her present? I know It's really short, but the last sentence was such a perfect way to end it, I couldn't resist!

Thanks for Reading :)

Don't forget to review!


	7. Anger and Tears

**A/N: **It's been forever. I know.

**Chapter Seven: Anger and Tears**

The rest of the Christmas break passed uneventfully and before they knew it, everyone was back at Hogwarts. Much to Harry's distaste**,** he was being forced to attend Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. As a result, he was constantly in a foul mood and despite her best efforts, even Elsie couldn't snap him out of it. Each night she would stay up late and wait for him to return to the common room. When he did, she would try to talk to him, comfort him, cheer him up; but nothing seemed to work. One evening, after a particularly horrible Occlumency lesson, Harry came trudging moodily into the common room. As usual, Elsie sat by the fire, waiting for him.

"Harry, you're back!" She exclaimed, as he clambered through the portrait hole. He simply grunted in response. Elsie frowned and sighed.

"H-How was it?" She asked tentatively. Again, he gave a mere grumble in response. Her frown deepened. He flopped down on the arm chair across from her and stared moodily into the dying flames.

"Do you want to...talk about it?" She asked, her voice practically dripping with timidity. This time Harry didn't grumble, he exploded.

"NO ELSIE! I obviously **don't**! I never do! Why don't you just get the BLOODY HELL off my back!" He yelled.

Elsie stared at him, frozen in shock. Horror written across her features. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Harry had regretted them.

"Oh..E-Elsie I'm so sor-" He started.

"Save it Harry." She interrupted, her voice shaking with emotion. "I don't want to hear it. I have waited for you every single night. Anyone else would have given up a long time ago, but, oh no, I kept going. I kept on telling myself that you were just having a hard time and that, eventually, you'd come around. But you know what? I'm sick of waiting, I feel so pathetic." Tears welled in her eyes as she stood and turned to leave.

"Wait Elsie! I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed reaching to grab her wrist. She turned back to face him, tears, streaming down her cheeks.

"Let me go Harry," She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But Elsie I-" He started again.

"Please, Just, let me go." And with that, she turned and quickly headed up to the girls dormitories. Harry collapsed back down into the armchair, his head in his hands. '_What have I done, I'm such a bloody idiot!'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Elsie collapsed on her bed and drew the curtains, something she rarely did. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it close to her body. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. _'I'm so pathetic.'_ She thought _'I should have just let him be! Why did I have to keep bothering him?'_ She sat there gloomily until a mass of bushy brown hair peeked through the curtains.

"Hey Elsie, I was just wondering if you- Oh gosh! What's wrong?"

"Hey Hermione" Elsie sniffled, still holding her pillow. "Um...nothings wrong."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing to me," Hermione exclaimed skeptically, "What happened?"

Elsie sighed and hugged her pillow tighter. She quickly relayed the previous events to Hermione.

"I just feel so pathetic! I shouldn't have kept bothering him!" She exclaimed, leaning her face in her hands.

Hermione frowned and shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong! He was being an absolute prick! He had no right to treat you the way he did!_"_

Elsie sighed, "Thanks Hermione. I think I might get some sleep, I'm really not feeling that well."

"Alright then Els," Hermione replied, climbing off Elsie's bed, "But if you need anything, just come and get me okay?" Elsie nodded and Hermione made her way over to her own bed.

Elsie changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. She heard a small meow and saw the bright blue eyes of her little kitten Frankie, staring up at her. She bent down and picked him up allowing him to snuggle into her arms. Her heart gave a small wrench as she remembered Harry. How he was when he gave her Frankie as her Christmas present. She sighed and slowly drifted off to a restless night's sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Elsie, Elsie, wake up, we have classes today."

Elsie groaned and dragged her heavy eyelids open. She felt even worse this morning. Hermione stood over her bed, already dressed, pinning on her prefects badge.

"Gosh Els, you look terrible, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked in concern. Elsie simply groaned again and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her forehead.

"Oh Elsie, you're practically on fire! We need to get you to the hospital wing!" She exclaimed. That was the last thing Elsie remembered before she slipped into unconsciousness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_A few hours later in the hospital wing..._

Elsie slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, groaning at the stiffness of her neck. She saw Harry sitting in a chair right next to her bed, head in his hands. As she moved, his head shot up.

"Madam Pomfrey! I think she's waking up!" He exclaimed. Elsie tried to sit up as she saw a matronly looking woman coming towards her.

"Oh no dear, don't exert yourself!"Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she bustled towards the bed carrying a tray with two rather nasty looking potions atop it.

"W-Where am I?" Elsie asked.

"Your in the hospital wing, Hermione brought you here this morning" Harry explained, not meeting her gaze. He still felt horribly about the night before.

"Yes dear, you had quite a fever, most-likely related to a stress-induced cold," Madam Pomfrey explained, "No matter, a good dosage of Pepper-up Potion and my own Fever vanishing concoction should do the trick. Now drink up! Mr Potter, make sure she drinks the whole thing!" And with that, she hurried away to help another patient.

Elsie eyed the potions suspiciously before choosing the one on the left. It was warm in her hands and smelt faintly of pepper. She took a small sip. It wasn't too bad. It sort of just tasted like tea with pepper in it. Not great, but not unbearable. She downed it in four large gulps and moved on to the other potion. It was an un-appealing pale green colour and rather thick in texture. Again, she took a small sip.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed sticking out her tongue, "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!"

Madam Pomfrey's head shot up from where she was fussing over another patient, "You have to drink it Miss Mackenzie!"

Elsie grimaced and took a deep breath before holding her nose and drinking it as quickly as possible. She placed the mug back on the tray and leaned back into her pillows before turning towards Harry.

"Um, hi Harry," She said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as soon as Hermione said you were in the hospital wing, I got worried and came to see if you were okay," He explained, looking down at his hands, "Look, Elsie, I'm really _really _sorry abut last night! You were right about everything, can you forgive me for being such an idiot?"

Elsie sighed and reached for Harry's hand, "It's okay Harry, you're going through a lot," She said, "But you know I'm always there for you, you can talk to me about anything. _I_ mightn't be going through it, but you don't have to go through it alone."

He smiled and reached over to kiss her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think the potions are starting to work, do I have to stay here or can I go back to the dorm?" She asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said she was going to keep you over night in case your fever came back, but I'll stay with you," he replied, "Hermione and Ron are coming to visit when classes finish."

Elsie gasped, "Oh Harry, you shouldn't miss classes just to sit here with me, you'll get in trouble!"

Harry simply chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine, the professors don't mind."

Elsie yawned widely, "What's the time Harry?"

"Um, almost lunch time." He replied checking the clock behind her bed.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I might have a bit of a sleep, you should go and get some lunch." She said, snuggling further into her pillows.

"Okay then Els," He said, standing up, "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm not hungry. See you later Harry."

"Alright, bye Elsie," He replied before turning and walking out of the hospital wing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Later the evening, Elsie was released from the hospital wing and allowed to return to the dormitory. Little did she know, the events of the next week would dramatically shatter the lives of her, and the people around her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: **Yeah, pretty short. Not the best chapter, I admit. But there is MASSIVE drama coming and I want to get to that :)

**Thank's for reading**

**Reviews greatly appreciated and usually replied to *****hint hint*******

**Stay tuned lovely readers :)**


End file.
